Finding my Treasure
by Rabbit-chwan
Summary: The Mugiwara crew is travelling through the New World when they pass by someone on a boat half conscious. They save her but why is she in the Grand line (sorry i suck at summaries) Luffy x OC as well as other pairings (I'll decide those later) :P
1. Chapter 1

**Rabbit: My first fanfiction **** nice to meet you all. **

**Grimmjow: heh what's the point of introducing yourself**

**Rabbit: shut up Grimmy, why are you here for anyways go play with Ichigo**

**Ichigo: Yea why are we here, and NO he will not**

**Rabbit: don't deny it, you like him ;) you're im my imagination but I'm just wondering why you're in this One piece side of my imagination**

**-Luffy staring at Grimmjow-**

**Luffy: Giant cat-human BECOME ONE OF MY NAKAMA**

**Grimmjow: oh gawd get him away from me**

**Rabbit: well enjoy :D**

* * *

"_Hmm, Mugiwara Luffy, 400 million beli bounty…maybe he could help."_

"YOSH! NAMI, LET'S GOT TO THAT ISLAND" Luffy yells as he points towards an island that was…on fire! "NO, you BAKA" Nami states while hitting Luffy on the head. "Itaii! NAMI! It hurts and Why not, I'm the captain" Luffy states with a pouting face while a bumps starts to form on his head. "We went to that other island" Luffy mumbles. Nami becomes irritated "IT'S CAUSE YOU RAN OFF WITHOUT US" Nami yells pulling out her Clima Tact getting ready to drown Luffy in a bubble full of sea water. Bad memories…

_-Flashback-_

"NAMI, THERE'S AN ISLAND" Luffy shouts from his personal spot on the head of Sunny-Go. Nami takes one look at the island and before she could even say no to Luffy he already started to stretch. "oh, no" she says under her breath. "Gomu Gomu no Rocket" and Luffy was already making his way towards the island which was ….well entirely populated with monsters at least two-thirds the size of Dorry.

Nami sighs knowing he has to follow his captain to the island, leave no nakama behind and told everyone "Guys follow after Luffy" of course Sanji was the first to respond twirling from the kitchen with hearts surrounding him "Hai, Nami-Swan."

As soon as they got to the island Luffy was smiling laughing with his hand patting the back of his head, an extremely bad sign. Nami walks up to Luffy cautiously and he freezes up a little "Well…um I kinda destroyed their whole village when I came in and I promised to pay them back ahaha" he says. Nami snaps, it was HER treasure and NO ONE takes her treasure and she WILL not every give any of her precious treasure away. Nami faces changes "LUFFY!" while Luffy starts to run as Robin starts to place some of the treasure from their ship on the island, Captain orders, though she can't help enjoying the silly actions of Luffy.

_-End of Flashback-_

Nami starts to tear up "I shall never lose anymore of my treasure again" Luffy was coughing up the water after Nami successfully trapped him into a bubble for a while. Just as Luffy was about to blast off again Usopp shouts out to the rest of the crew "Guys, there's someone on a boat and she's unconscious" as he points towards the direction of the boat.

Nami felt a storm approaching, a large storm, one in which a person in that small little boat could survive from and she shouts "Everyone pull her in, there's a storm coming get ready to get out of here." "HAI" everyone shouts as they move to their assigned posts.

Luffy pulls in the small boat as places the girl in the centre of the deck and they get as far away from the island as they possibly can. Once they got a far enough distance lightning toasted the entire island…..good thing they didn't visit the island like Luffy wanted.

"t-th-thirsty" the girl mutters. Chopper takes a look at the girl noticing that she is not only is she in need of water but food also. "Sanji," Chopper states "get some food and water now."

_Girl's point of View_

"t-th-thirsty" I spill out of my lips as I get out of my unconscious state. They are all surrounding me by now, I don't even know who half of them are. I'm just so thirsty, I guess its my fault for leaving Sabaody Archipelago without any food OR water….not the best idea I've ever had. Next to me there's this tanuki checking up on me ..that's TALKING! Maybe I'm just hallucinating things, you don't usually see a tanuki that talks very often or every really thinking about it. He says something but I can't really hear it. But then I smell it, FOOOD! I sit up abruptly possibly scaring all of the people around me and run towards the man with the curly eyebrows holding the food. But I wasn't the only one that ran, a boy wearing a straw hat also stood up and ran towards the same man. "MEAT!" he shouted as he ran pass me only to get kicked in the face by the blond man. He comes closer to me as I stopped mid-way after I saw the straw hat boy get kicked in the face, "For you Mademoiselle" he says handing me the food. I swallow everything whole, the meat, rice, noodles, soup, everything. Everyone starts to look at me strangely, I always knew I had a big appetite but it's not my fault that it got worse after eating that stupid fruit back then. Realizing I forgot to do something I turn to everyone "Um, Hi my name is Setsuka, nice to meet you, you can just call me Setsu" and I smile awkwardly waiting for a response. "I'm Luffy," said the straw hat boy who was now infront of me "and I'm going to become the Pirate King!." "Eh, you're the captain I thought maybe that girl was, the one with the long orange hair" with the comment Luffy starts to pout and I start to feel guilty, I guess there are a lot more people who don't act how they look. "So Setsu, I'll introduce everyone" said the orange haired girl "I'm Nami by the way" pointing to the blue haired man who was only wearing a speedo and an unbuttoned shirt "that's Franky, the one who gave you food is Sanji, the one with the long nose is Usopp, the women with black hair is Robin, the one sleeping over there is Zoro, the skeleton drinking tea is Brook and our genius doctor over here is Chopper."

"Nice to meet you" I say with a smile while the cook known as Sanji gets a nose bleed, for who knows what reason. Chopper runs towards the man, I guess it's some health problem if the doctor knows about it.

Chopper takes out two bags of blood as his nose continually bleeds after looking at Nami who seemed to be in view after looking at me. I'm guessing it was because something she did.

Chopper walks up to Nami and I and says "Sanji has that quite frequently don't worry, I'd just refrain from being near him….same with you Nami." Nami just nodded and sighed.

I didn't really get what he meant, do I look weird or anything, I know people used to look at me weirdly. I used to get weird looks at Sabaody Archipelago maybe it was simply because of my blond hair with my awkward eye colour of pale blue. I wasn't too short but I also wasn't that tall and though I was wearing my white sundress, there were no stains or anything out of ordinary. I just shrugged it off and walked towards Luffy.

"Ne Luffy, what are you doing here in the New World." I asked. He gives me a puzzled looked "I'm going to be the Pirate King, I said it before" and smiles.

I gape in surprise, so I didn't mishear what he said before…..maybe he could help me. "Luffy, are we friends?"

He looks up at me puzzled "Well, are you a marine" I answer no. "Are you a pirate" I also answer no. Then he smiles "Sure, why not!"

I sigh in relief and start "Okay Luffy, I'm going to tell you something import, you can't tell to anyone other than your nakama, I need to kill Blackbeard and take my treasure back"

* * *

**Rabbit: that's the end of the chapter **

**Grimmjow: GET THIS KID OFF ME HE IS FRIGGEN RUBBER OR SOMETHING**

**Luffy: shishishi I am I ate the gomu gomu fruit and now I'm a rubber man **

**Rabbit: Luffy have fun with him just don't bug him too much or little Grimmkitty will get mad. BYE (I'll try to update as soon as I can) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rabbit: YAY Chapter 2! :J …I bascially did all of this in school…**

**Luffy: where are you kitty**

**Ichigo: oh god get him away, Grimmjow already left**

**Rabbit: ohlala you're worrying bout Grimmy **

**Ichigo: Shut up!**

**Luffy: Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"What do you-" Luffy started but was cut off. "Treasure" Nami came beside us all of a sudden her eyes looking like BELI. "What kind of treasure are you talking about..we want a cut if you want us to help you, it IS Blackbeard you know not just any pirate.

"Eh" I look up from my stance which looking at it now seemed too close to Luffy, kinda forgot everyone else was there. "Well my treasure is not something that can be split up…but I can give you my savings that I left back in Sabondy ... I should have around 100 million beli.

Nami's eyes started to sparkle at the comment "100 MILLION BELI, you got yourself a deal"

Luffy looks at Nami "Nami do we have to take her money, she's our friend now isn't she" I look at Luffy_ he's a little different huh; normally pirates would just take all of my money leaving none left._

Nami glares at Luffy "YOU LOST HALF OF MY TREASURE YOU'RE GOING TO HELP GET IT BACK WHETHER OR NOT YOU LIKE IT"

I walk up to Luffy and I smile "its okay, I don't mind giving away my savings, as long as I can save him"

Sanji runs up towards Nami "NAMI-SWANN, here's a new dish I want you to try" Nami takes it with a smile causing Sanji to skip throughout the deck again. _He's a bit weird I thought but he seems like a nice guy…same with most of this crew_ I thought.

He comes up to me "For, you my lady, to help you gain your energy back" I take it and say my thanks causing him to skip across the deck again this time moving towards Robin.

I laugh slightly, I wonder when was the last time I really laughed since I lost my treasure. I take the first scoop into my mouth of the colourful looking dessert. It was delicious, the flavour exploded into my mouth and I could feel my energy coming back to me, I guess I was right he was the cook. I noticed Luffy staring at my dessert while drooling. I took another bite and gave the rest to him. He smiled and took it "Shishishi, I knew it, you are a good person"

I couldn't help but to blush a bit at his comment, he really was different then anyone I have every met before. He finished it before I could respond. Something comes hurtling towards Luffy and it was …A LEG.. "LUFFY HOW DARE YOU TAKE FOOD FROM A LADY. IT WAS MEANT FOR SETSU NOT YOU" Sanji kicked Luffy directly on his head. _For a captain he seems to get hurt by his crew a lot_ I thought. "Sanji" he whines "that hurt" Luffy says while rubbing his head "and she offered."

I simply just smile and say I gave it to Luffy. Sanji just shrugged it off and left while glaring at Luffy. A deep laughter sounds in the background "Ero-cook she probably didn't like your crappy dessert that's why she gave it to Luffy." "EHH, what did you just say marimo head, I didn't quite hear you, you wanna say that closer" Sanji responds to Zoro. Zoro just walks closer and says it louder "I said she didn't wanna eat your crappy dessert." Then a fight just broke out between to two. _Is that normal when you're a pirate _I wonder. Luffy was simply on the side watching their fight while others were either scared or doing there own things.

Without my noticing Nami walks up to me "So, you want to tell me about this treasure of yours." I think about it for a moment. "Your promise you won't make fun of me or think of me weirdly" she just smiled and told me _I promise. _"Well" I started "My treasure is my twin brother, Haru….well technically not my twin brother because my dad found him one day and gave him to me, said I needed the company because he was gone so often. I gave him the same birthday as me because we felt so close, he knew what I was thinking and felt what I felt." I looked up finding Nami listening fully to me as well as the rest of the crew..well except for Luffy who was already snoring not that I minded too much. "My dad always thought he was nothing but a tool to keep me company so he didn't care much for him, so I gave him enough love for the both of us." I smile sadly looking towards Nami. "Well, one day Blackbeard came to an island we were visited as a family and let's just say my brother was "special" by nature. He ate an unusual fruit, he can't touch people, well most people actually."

"What do you mean" Nami asks

"The reason his real parents died were because of the devil fruit he ate, anyone he touches dies within a year so you can never know who does it in the end. The only people who can touch him are people with haki or people with devil fruits contrasting to his. That's why my dad was okay, he knew how to use haki and I well….had different reasons. Blackbeard promised to leave the island in exchange of ten devil fruit users or else everything would be destroyed. We were just lucky enough to have just that amount just…that would include Haru, my dad just gave him away without any thought" I whisper so the detest for my father would not show through my words.

Everyone is staring at me now same with Luffy, I don't even know when he woke up in the first place, but I didn't really mind for the first time saying what was on my mind for a long time.

"When did this happen" Luffy said his voice making me shake a little.

"Two years ago…..I left my father right after that and lived with this nice old man and woman. I think his name was Rayleigh and the lady's name was Shakky but I only stayed for a little bit. Everyone was staring at me shocked. _Did I say something weird._ "You know Rayleigh" Luffy said shocked while everyone else was still frozen in place.

"Mhmm, he was really nice, tried to teach my haki and all, but in the end I just couldn't do it, something about being odd." I answer

"Don't you know who he IS" Nami exclaims

"Um, some old man that barely comes back to the house with Shakky" I answer confused

Luffy starts to laugh while the rest of the crew become even more stunned. "Um Setsu… he was part of Gol D. Rogers crew!" Nami says surprising me.

"I thought he looked familiar" I respond while rubbing the back of my head making everyone sigh. I've never been good at face recognition, not my fault.

"This is bad" Sanji starts "Setsu you said that Blackbeard took ten devil fruit users, wasn't Blackbeard collecting devil fruit users to obtain their powers? I think you're friend might be dead by now."

I remained unfazed "Don't worry Sanji, I placed my protection over him, they can't do anything to him unless I remove it from him."

Luffy comes up right next to me surprising me "COOOOOOOOL, can you do it for me too, I'd be Invincible!"

"I'm sorry Luffy but I can't I can only really do it for myself and one other person, I already chose to protect him" I respond

"Aww, well it doesn't matter" he says springing away from me. He then ran up to Sanji yelling "FOOD!" while Sanji just responded and started to enter the kitchen most likely to cook up a feast for Luffy.

"Hey, Setsu, you've probably been on the sea for a while, take a shower" she says as she throws me a towel. "At least with Sanji in the kitchen you don't have to worry about him peaking inside, just beware of Brook."

Speak of the devil, Brook comes up to me "Yohohoho, young lady….may I see your panties?"

Thinking about it for a while I started to pull up my white dress "You mean you want to see –this" Brook seems to be holding in a possible nosebleed but I kick him across the face making him land on the other side of the deck. "Hmph, take me out to eat before you do that." Robin started to laugh while Franky was beside her yelling "SUPERR kick" as I storm off into the washroom before anything else happens.

I take off my sundress slowly making sure I don't harm it anymore than it is. If you wanted to know the colour was white, like the dress. I enter the shower one foot at a time feeling the cold floor and starting the hot water.

Ahh a shower such a beautiful thing after I haven't seen one in over three months…yes I was on that excuse of a boat for three months and ended up in the New World. Thank god they found me or who knows what would happen. I was also extremely lucky the marines never found me, dad might've given up finally, I was almost captured five times over the last two years.

"~Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo

Umikaze kimakase namimakase

Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu

Sora nya wa wo kaky, tori no uta ~"

I stop singing mid way as I hear someone opening the door. _Eh, is it Sanji, I know Nami warned me about him but I never expected him to actually come in and peak._

The door opened and it was

* * *

**Rabbit: Mwhahaha Clift hanger :J**

**Luffy: :O Rabbit-kun what do I get to eat from Sanji, its meat right**

**Rabbit: yes, yes Luffy it is meat don't worry**

**Ichigo: why is Luffy on your lap Rabbit**

**Rabbit: isn't it obvious….cause I love Luffy**

**Ichigo : Sigh I don't**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rabbit: Whohoo, chapter three :)**

**Luffy: the meat that Sanji cooked for me was REALLY good, as usual**

**Zoro: Oi-Luffy did you get lost again, the crew was looking for you**

**Rabbit: Well, I'm pretty sure you got lost, but you're welcome here anyways come take a seat on the couch**

**Luffy: YEA! Zoro sit beside me**

* * *

CHOPPER! Gosh, that scared me, I thought it was Sanji or Brook. I wonder how Nami and Robin could handle it all the time, I was only on this ship for about an hour and Sanji already had two nose bleeds and Brook asked to see my panties.

"Setsu, are you feeling okay." Chopper asked coming up to the shower. "Yes, thank you Chopper, you're crew was right, you are an amazing doctor. "Just because you say that doesn't make me happy you idiot." He said while twirling, he was obviously happy just wouldn't show it.

"Ne- Chopper, do you want to bathe with me, I don't mind" Chopper thought about it for a moment then walked in the shower with me.

Luffy came running out to the deck slightly blushing getting curious looks from the rest of the straw hat crew. "AH!- Luffy I found you, now you're it." Usopp said already running towards a hiding spot. Luffy broke out of his daze saying "Ah!" realizing he just lost the first game of hide-and-go-seek and started running to find Usopp already.

Sanji simply shrugged it off, while Zoro, Brook and Franky didn't even notice the reaction on their captain's face. Robin and Nami knew better than that, there captain must've seen something to make him flush slightly. Nami was thinking for a long while '_what could it be…..' _Nami thought of something that could make Luffy make that face she walked up to Robin who simply shook her head laughing softly.

"Ah, that was a nice shower, did you enjoy it too Chopper?" I ask looking down at Chopper. "Ya, Setsu, I really needed it, my fur was starting to smell" "Good" I said walking towards my clothes, which were…NOT THERE! I look frantically for my clothes which were not in the same place as I set them before hand.

"What are you looking for Setsu?" Chopper asked seeing my worried expression. "I can't find my clothes" I respond completely exhausted. Chopper thought for a moment "I know where Nami and Robin's room is; maybe you could borrow some of their clothes."

I think about it for a second, either I stay in the shower until I magically find my clothes or I can just let Chopper bring me to Nami's and Robin's room hoping I will pass no one on my where there. "Okay, thank Chopper, lead the way." I wrap the towel around myself making sure its snug around my body. The moment we leave the room the ear against the wall disappears causing Robin to laugh. "Okay Nami, it's time to set the plan in action."

We passed two room areas and thankfully, I have not met any of the crew members. "We're almost there Setsu." He said smiling, just one more turn. There it was the door was right in front of me, I've made it safely. I turn the door knob thanking Chopper for showing me the way into the room. I enter it quickly so no one else could pass by and see me in this state.

I shut the door with a loud –thud- turning the attention to the person in front of me?! "LUFFY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" I yell fully embarrassed. "Oi-Setsu have you seen Usopp, Nami told me that he hid somewhere in their room." Luffy looks me up and down finally realizing I was naked with only a towel wrapped around me. He blushes covering his face and says something about finding Usopp because he probably wasn't in this room. I couldn't really hear well, all the blood rushed to my ear and I was embarrassed enough.

I fall down to the ground, my knees weak..how am I going to face Luffy now. I pick something up from Nami's clothes. Robin's didn't really fit me well. Most of Nami's clothes were too revealing but I still managed to find something that would be okay in my standard, it was a tank top with the words Crimin on it as well as a light blue skirt contrasting the red colour of the tank top. I hoped it didn't show too much, I never really wore anything other than that dress. My chest was so uncomfortable; I prefer looser clothing like my dress. Also the skirt was kinda short, this only went up to my mid thighs; my dress went to my knees. I hope its not too revealing.

I step out of Nami's and Robin's room again already missing the smell of orange. I sometimes wonder why even when Nami is not around her oranges she still smells like them. I place my towel near the bathroom as I pass it going towards the deck. I ran up to Nami, who was looking at me up and down, assessing my outfit most likely. "Um, I borrowed some of you're clothes, sorry about that, my dress kinda disappeared.

She pats me on the shoulder "Its okay, if it was anyone else I would've charged them, per hour, with interest." She starts to daydream about money, I can tell, her eyes turned into Beli…it scared me quite a bit. She snaps out of her daze "Oh, and I already got some payment" she starts to smile, I know she's hiding something but I'm not too sure about what it is. I look around me finding Luffy was not in sight relieved me, I did not want to face him after that….luckily I didn't drop my towel.

Usopp came out of the orange bushes making me understand what Luffy said before he left the room. "Oi, Nami, have you seen Luffy, he's suppose to find me and I've been here for half an hour now, Luffy's not normally like this. AH! He must've stop trying to find me because he lost last game." Usopp said crossing his arms.

Chopper goes up to Usopp "Usopp, I can play with you." He looks down at Chopper and smiles and they start to chase each other around the ship. Franky, Sanji and Brook also notice how their captain wasn't there. The ship was currently…too quiet. Sanji twirled up to Robin, Nami and I. "M'ladies, please have some of this ice fruit drink to cool you all down." We all said our thanks and this time, he did not get a nose bleed. This drink was just as good as the first one he gave me, he is a wonderful cook.

"Oi- Nami, Robin have you seen Luffy, I wanted to show him my new transformation." Franky said from across the deck. 'No one has seen him, I just saw him few minutes ago looking for Usopp?' I thought. Well I know Zoro wouldn't have seen him, he was sleeping every since he stopped fighting with Sanji.

Robin seemed to notice I was looking for Luffy, I blushed and looked away. Just then Luffy came from the crow's nest of the ship and JUMPED DOWN! He was perfectly fine, not a scratch on him at all, this crew is defiantly weird. "Luffy, how did you jump down from up there without a scratch on you.

"I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit, and now I'm a rubber man" he said smiling fully. 'Ah, that smile, he's just so cute.' I went over beside him and pulled on his cheek. His cheek really is rubber it at least stretched out a meter before it snapped back as I let go.

Luffy rubbed his cheek as it was slightly red now after I pulled on it. He stood there for a while just staring at me as I stared back at him. He later ran up to the helm and sat on the front of the ship that was either in the shape of a lion, or a sunflower. It probably was a lion since having a sunflower at the front of the ship doesn't scream 'CREULEST PIRATES OF THE SEA, FEAR US, WE WILL BECOME KINGS AND QUEENS OF THE SEA'

Brook was still sipping his tea saying "Such a beautiful day, there aren't any strong waves perfect time for some music. Everyone listen to my new song 'Beautiful Day.' He pulled out his violin and started to sing.

Nami starts to look at the clouds "Yea, Brook, you're right, it is strange, we are in the new world but the weather seems too perfect, so enjoy it while it last." So everyone did, they all fell to the ground lying onto the grass or sat into chairs.

Nami offered me a chair but I declined, I'd prefer to stand up anyways, taking the view of the sea if better if you feel everything about it around you.

I took in the sea air, oh how did I love anything that smelt like water. It was only a second after something whizzed past the side of the ship causing an explosion when it hit the water. Everyone suddenly got up, even Zoro who was sleeping for over three hours got up pulling out one of his three swords.

Usopp shouts "Everyone navy at 12 o'clock" Shit, shit, shit THE NAVY, if they find me here I'm completely screwed, I cannot go back to my father now no matter what happens. "Setsu, get inside, we don't want you do get caught" Nami yelled to me, I wonder if she read my mind or anything. I nodded my head and started to run into a safer place.

Another cannon ball came towards the ship "Gomu Gomu no balloon" I turned to see Luffy puffed up in a large ball and bounce back the cannon ball towards the ship. The other cannon balls were either sliced by Zoro or kicked away from Sanji. There really were strange.

I stopped my running watching them protect the ship from any attacks the Navy is sending towards them. I was amazed each one of the crew was doing what they could to save the ships. I couldn't keep my eyes off them…especially Luffy, I could see why he was the captain now, he was barely doing anything but he was radiant.

Someone's voice breaks me out of my daze….who was it? Eh Luffy, why is he calling me, what's he saying? His words finally audible though all of the noise around us "SETSU, WATCH OUT"

A canon ball hit the ship directly in front of me as I took all of the blast. "SETSU!" I hear everyone's voice shout.

* * *

**Rabbit: Poor Setsu, only the third chapter and she's already been hit by a canon's blast**

**Luffy: Well, she should be okay right…**

**Rabbit: Luffy, she's not like you..plus no spoilers **

**-Zoro sleeping-**

**Rabbit: Oi-Zoro were you sleeping AGAIN! **

**Zoro- Argh! Rabbit, that hurt and I wasn't sleeping …for the whole thing**

**Rabbit: See you next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rabbit: Hi again :) its like 2 months until school is done thus it means…CRUNCH FRIGGEN TIME…if you guys know what I'm talking about it's like projects due every other day and the days you don't have a project due you have a test, quiz or like stacks of homework…that's what I get for procrastinating :P**

**Luffy: It's okay Rabbit I'm here for you**

**Rabbit: FAOIWAOIJWFIHAOAIJOIA ….LOVE YOU LUFFY!**

**Luffy: On with the story**

* * *

"SETSU!" Luffy yelled running towards me leaving where he was protecting the ship, ignoring Nami's screams.

"COUP DE BURST!" Franky said as Sunny Go blasted out of the Navy's blasting range. The rest of the crew sighed as they were safe but Luffy and Chopper came up to me making sure I was safe.

"AHHHH!" Luffy and Chopper screamed as I shot up abruptly totally unharmed. "EHHH!" everyone said looking towards me, how could some weak, brittle, little girl survive a blast from a cannon ball and left with no injuries as a matter of fact?

"Setsu, thank god your safe" Luffy said hugging me tightly, another feeling I haven't felt in a while, his body was held tightly to mine making me unable to move even an inch. The blood rose to my face as his grip grew tighter his rubber limbs making its way further around my body griping me entirely. "I thought you were dead" he said whining. I could see the tears slightly forcing its ways from his eyes.

I pat him on the head, I know how much he worried, even though I was on this ship for a mere moment's time he seemed to care greatly for his friends, his nakama were there as proof. "It's okay Luffy I won't go down that easily." I said to him smiling.

Chopper comes up to me pulling on my skirt, which at the moment was partly torn. "Setsu, how is it possible, you have no scratches on you."

I look down at Chopper, even though he was extremely small and young looking he did his job correctly. It was true; it would be almost impossible to have any sort of injury on me and if I did it would heal almost instantaneously. Luffy pulls back off of me so he could look me in the face also wishing to know the answer.

I look at them, and seep further into my own space, I don't want them to know what I am. Not the monster I truly am. I start to tear up about the thought, making them throw me off of the ship because that's all I am, something that deserves to be killed. Nami seeing the reaction on my face decided to intervene and held Luffy by the shoulder "Luffy, she doesn't want to talk about it, give her some time."

Luffy and Chopper both look at my face and they both back up and started to smile. "Ne- Setsu, you must be hungry, if you think Sanji makes good desserts you should have some of his main courses. SANJI FOOD" he said after standing up from his crouched position. Sanji just nodded and moved into his kitchen.

I stood there stunned, Luffy seemed like the type that would always get what he wanted and yet for some reason he let something like that go. I stood up and started to smile, this crew, it was something different something I have yet to see before in all my years of travelling. Though I have to admit, the part I found was my favourite is that Nami was like the leader of the crew, she even set Luffy in place.

The few hours of waiting for Sanji's food was the best, I played tag with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, was taught some information about navigation by Nami as well as witness some…intimate acts between Robin and Franky, I doubt anyone else in the crew knew about them though, it was done in quite a private area. Luffy and I even bugged Zoro a bit by waking him up to ask him to play with us or stole his swords and him them somewhere on the ship making him freak out whenever he woke up.

The food was ready in a flash, usually time went by slowly however when I was with them, everything seemed fun, even waiting on a boat, which I usually did alone. Sanji called us in for dinner something I completely looked forward to, I always did have a big appetite after all.

Even with Luffy description I could never imagine something like this. The dishes pilled the table and there was still more on the stovetop and most likely more in the oven. From what I could see in front of me were piles of seafood noodles with some white sauce, there was also meat, TONS OF MEAT! Pork, beef, chicken, and my favourite, sea monster. It also seemed like I wasn't the only one who thought the same Luffy jumped into his seat and was already devouring half of the meat, I wouldn't give it up without a fight though. I took the seat right next to him, just to say, you couldn't get any food from my plate, even if you tried.

He took the fight though, much like I had hoped, we were already trying to see who could eat more than the other while the rest of the crew members decided to stay on the side lines eating the extra food Sanji had prepared, good thing he did.

In mere minutes all the food was done, both Luffy and I were full. I look to my side trying to look at Luffy only to see his stomach the size of a hot air balloon. I couldn't help myself I started laughing so hard I feel off my chair still laughing at how Luffy looked. Within seconds he was back to his normal self but I would still remember how he looked like probably ten years from now. Luffy came up to me looking like I was insane not understanding what I was laughing at and started to pout. "Setsu, what's so funny?"

I just shook it off and smiled at Luffy saying nothing. "Hey, Luffy, do you want to play tag?" I said getting up brushing the dust and crumbs off of my outfit. Luffy jumps up at the thought and says sure already running out of the door. Usopp and Chopper follow soon after making me it.

Many days past and certainly it was the best days of my life, Luffy even shared some of his food with me. Everyone's expression was priceless, who would think that Luffy, the captain who steals everyone's food would give his food to someone else. Well, in the end he just took more food from Usopp or Zoro when they weren't looking. Luckly, Nami found an island, her talent as a navigator is boundless, she has avoided countless storms and tsunamis

Luffy was of course the first one who called going to check out the island. Usopp came down with his 'I'll die if I enter that island' disease and the rest of us picked straws. Who knows what their captain would do if he was left alone for mere minutes. "Everyone pick a straw, the ones with the four shortest straws have to go check out the area with Luffy." Nami shouted holding an arrangement of straws in her hands.

Everyone picked their straws including me, I got the longest straw meaning, I didn't have to go while Usopp, Zoro, Robin and Chopper got the shortest ones. Zoro and Robin looked pleased at their choice while Chopper and Usopp were shaking. They knew from experience that no matter how nice the island may seem on the outside it was never the case. They always had to face someone whether they liked it or not.

When Nami learned that I was staying on the ship with her she started to cheer. "Setsu, thank god, I won't have to stay here with the perverted males alone." She said hugging me and glaring at Sanji and Brook. I started to laugh as I myself have had some uncomfortable moments with Sanji or Brook, they weren't bad people though.

Luffy looked at Nami and I seeing how both of us didn't get the shortest straw. "Oi, Nami, can't Setsu come with us, she hasn't been on an island in months." Luffy whines.

"No, Luffy we picked straws, fair and square. She is staying with me" Nami responds back completely ignoring the pouting face Luffy was giving her.

I was happy that Luffy wanted me to come to the island with him, but it's like Nami said, we picked straws, fair and square. Anyways it is fun to stay with Nami, she's taught me a lot of things and I've trained her with some basic moves, though she was a strong fighter already.

Luffy started to grin, unnoticed by Nami. Luffy stretches his arms and grabs me as soon as Nami loosens his grip and he jumps off the boat scaring the daylights out of me. "Cya, Nami, I'm taking Setsu with me now." He yells towards the ship as he starts to run making thumps on the town's ground while holding me like a sack across his shoulders.

"LUFFY!" Nami yells extremely pissed, now she was alone with three perverts on the ship. She falls down in defeat; Luffy always gets his way after all.

Robin started to laugh "I hope the Navy doesn't come here and capture us all" Robin said while she was laughing. Of course that worried everyone, even for one of Robin's jokes it was quite possible for that one to happen. And if it did, they were completely screwed.

Usopp volunteered to take my place on the ship, probably because he didn't wish to enter the island as one of the check-out-the-island group.

Zoro, Robin and Chopper jumped off the ship and made their way into the town.

"Hey, LUFFY, LUFFY let me down! We are far enough away from the ship, I can't really go back." Luffy looked towards me, his face too close to mine for comfort. "Okay, Setsu" he said and put me down smiling. "Let's go get something to eat I'm starving" he said as his stomach growled. Now that I think about it, we hadn't eaten for four hours and Luffy seemed to have forgotten his 'pirate lunchbox' that Sanji made for him earlier on.

"Ohhhhh, there's a restaurant over there, lets go!" he said already dragging me towards the restaurant called 'Seaside Grill.' It seemed like our type of restaurant as soon as we opened the door the smell of meat came towards us.

We ran towards the nearest table completely sure we were going to order everything on the menu; we haven't eaten for a while after all. Within seconds all the food arrived, basically everything that the restaurant owned was placed in front of us. Both of us drooled over the food in front of us, though it didn't look as good as Sanji's food but food is food.

We both started to dig into the meal in front of us. In the middle of a large bite, multiple people came into the bedroom. "EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR, CLEAR OUT A TABLE AND GIVE US ALL YOUR FOOD!" yelled a man with red hair. Luffy and I continued to eat out meal completely ignoring the group of people entering the restaurant.

Everyone else screamed and ran under the table, anywhere that would seem safe. The manger of the restaurant walked slowly towards them shaking in fear of the man in front of him. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry s-sir please forgive me but we have run out of food. It was ordered already by that couple over there." The manger said pointing towards us.

The person who seemed to be the captain marched towards us. "OI WHAT DID HE MEAN BY YOU GUYS ORDER ALL OF THE FOOD….AND STOP EATING IN FRONT OF ME, DO YOU NOT KNOW ME, I HAVE A 100 MILLION BOUNTY. THE NAME'S SCAR."

Both Luffy and I look up towards him and start to eat our food again. Truthfully, I haven't seen this man before and I'm guessing same with Luffy. A 100 million bounty was nothing compared to what I've seen before.

Scar became irritated and pulled his gun towards my head. "OI, LISTEN TO ME OR I'M GONNA SHOOT THIS PRETTY LADY IN THE HEAD." That caught Luffy's attention as he looked up from his meal and glared at the man. "What did you say." Luffy growled at him scaring both me and Scar. He put up a farce, "Didn't you hear me, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Luffy punched him across the face sending him through the building causing the rest of his crew to worry. Luffy continued to eat but not before glaring at the rest of the crew for even thinking about harming me.

Everyone started to come out of their tables. Except Luffy and I, however there was one table along with ours that haven't moved from their table. The man walks up to us and taps me on the shoulder. "Princess, what are you doing here?"

Both Luffy and I look up "TRAFFY!" yelled Luffy. I looked up with dear, the only people who every called me 'Princess' were people high up in the Navy. The name though, it sounds so familiar, where have I heard it before. I look up to see Tafalger Law, one of the Shichibukai and I'm in big shit now.

I edge to the side of my chair seeing how he started to pay more attention to Luffy. "Traffy what do you mean by Princess?"

Both of them face their attention to me, putting me in an inescapable situation.

"Ehehehe…well…." I started and made a break for it "I'll see you at the ship later, Cya"

* * *

**Rabbit: Kyaaa Law –glomp- LET ME LOVE YOU! **

**Law- Get. Her. Off. Me**

**Luffy- why? She's just hugging you no harm there? Anyways this is her mind, she could do whatever she wants. **

**Rabbit: -glomps Luffy- and that's why I love you too Luffy 3. And if you notice I reference Frobin ehehehe…..yes I ship them :) I'm writing a one-shot bout them…but I don't know when I'll finish it :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rabbit: hello there, sorry for such a long wait…..school and all not to mention…I usually write during class :\**

**Luffy: -hugs- missed you readers, and you too Rabbit**

**Rabbit: -blushes- awwww Luffy**

**-Law tsking-**

**Law: Let's just get this over with**

Luffy stood in place confused, first Traffy called Setsu 'Princess' and secondly she's starting to run out of the building? Luffy looked up to Law to about to ask what he meant when the question escaped his mind after looking at the face he was currently making.

Law felt a grin beginning to form on his face after all he has a history with his…princess. "Room" he said creating a semi transparent dome around the room and in a second Law was right beside Setsu. Law held the back if my shirt stopping me from running any further.

I turn around hesitantly and slowly and then I was face to face with Law, who at the moment looked like a cat that has just caught a mouse. I hold both my hands up in surrender knowing that I'll probably be unable to escape without making a ruckus. Law drops his hold from my shirt and instead grabs me from my waist throwing me over his shoulders and carries me like a sack of potatoes to where Luffy was standing.

Law sets me down on the seat I was previously in as he plops down in the seat beside me. I avoid both Luffy's and Law's gaze as I can feel their eyes on me.

Law decides to break the silence first "So, Princess-ya what are you doing here with Mugiwara-ya" I send him a glare "Don't. Call. Me. That" I say enunciating each word. I give a quick glance to Luffy, who, still seemed like he was confused. Though it was quick, it wasn't fast enough for Law to miss. Law's smile only seemed to grow with his new found information.

Law grabs my chin making me face directly to him "but, you are my princess" he says making the blood rush to my face, both from anger and embarrassment. It was simple that in that short time Law was able to deduce that I liked Luffy, even a bit and felt like using it in his little game.

I shake my head from his grasp feeling the air around us getting tense already. It was always like this, when he was first given his position to "watch" me, he liked to include some "games" so he could have some fun.

It started off fine at first but at this point it is just simply annoying. He would do stuff to anyone I found interesting like the last boy that perked my interest is still missing an arm and a few toes. All thanks to Law's devil fruit powers. And of course I got my revenge, giving Akinu beans never ending up well and that day I gave him two bowls worth and "happened" to put all of Law's clothes in…..blasting range if you get what I mean. Everything else he owned was torn or missing but looks like he still enjoys playing games and got himself a new wardrobe.

My revenge this time included a kick to his legs with would probably give him quite the bruise tomorrow and his pants now have a pretty design on them, well the back of them anyways. Law cringes at the kick and feeling a slight breeze chuckles at my childishness.

I turn to Luffy again and he was no longer confused he was…pouting?! Luffy walks up to me and raps his arms around me looking at Law. "Setsuuuuu, Traffy, stop playing without me" he says while pouting. I sigh looking toward Luffy "Trust me, this is NO-" "Sure Mugiwara-ya, you can join us" Law says cutting me off. I send another glare in his direction. I can already see Luffy's fate, cut up into little pieces like everyone else had; he might but up a longer fight though.

I stand up abruptly causing Luffy to lose his hold on me and start to walk to the door. Law stands up from his seat and starts to follow directly behind me leaving Luffy alone in the restaurant.

After walking a far enough distance I pull Law into an alley just in case Luffy was following us.

"What the HELL are you doing here Law, I am not going back to my father, you can tell him that if you wish until I find Haru and bring him back home!" I yell at him

Law simply smirked and placed his arm over me so I didn't have much room to move. Looking down at me he says "If I tell your daddy that, I'd have no head or burned for that matter and plus I'm not here for you, I've been looking for Mugiwara-ya and I just happened to stumble upon you."

I stare Law in the eyes telling him I wouldn't back down without a fight. He backs away getting the message still smirking at me.

I pass by him not giving him another glance, I continue walking as fast as I can, I wanted away from Law no matter where I went. I stomped until I was face to face with a book store. Books were my friends when Haru wasn't there. Fiction created stores that brought me to other worlds while history books told me events of the past which were much more troubling than the events I face.

I check my pockets seeing if I have any beli to buy items. Seeing as I had a fair amount, as Nami gave me some, shocking the entire crew, a while back.

I open the door hearing the light sound of a bell used to signal that a person has entered the building. A bright and cheerful voice resounded from the back of the store "Welcome, if you need any help, please come and find me" the voice said.

I doubted I needed much help, everything was neatly organized and I came in not looking for anything in the first place.

"Oh, I didn't think I'd find you here Setsu" a familiar voice said behind me. I turned around seeing Robin and Chopper beside her waving cheerfully. "I thought you were with Luffy?" she asked tilting her head slightly with her fingers placed on her chin.

I laugh awkwardly saying "We got….separated" Robin of course did not believe my answer but she didn't push further. Chopper also didn't push any further knowing their captain anything could have happened.

Both of them were holding books, Chopper had some books on medical herbs and ways to prepare them while Robin had some books about the history of the area as well as some "black-listed" books about the void years.

Smaller shops usually had books like that but they were at a much higher price, completely worth it though. "So, Setsu looking for anything in particular?" Robin asks smiling.

I shake my head "No, I just came in here to browse, I'll probably find something though" I respond. Robin smiles again "Then I'll let you be, Chopper and I have to purchase our books and we'll be on our way, if you want to meet up we'll be at Spider Café for a while."

With that Robin and Chopper let and I started to wander the tall shelves of books. Nothing really interested me much, until I got to a certain isle. Seemed normal to the slight look but through a keen eye one can tell the books are fake. They used false coverings to hide what information they held.

I took the first book that caught my interest, the title was _The Flowing Tides, _seeing how the title sounded it had to be a fake. I opened it up and it held detailed information of the Navy; members and operations.

I gape at the book, 'this is classified information, how the heck did it end up in some book store' I thought panicking slightly. I flip through the book quickly 'Please let my name not be in here.' I searched through the higher levelled marines and their families. Seeing my father's name my blood runs cold, I run through the words searching for my name. I sigh with relief not seeing it, still I keep the book close to my body as I start to quickly look through the rest of the small collection.

I walk to the counter with four books, the counter lady seemed nice enough, probably the person who called out as soon as I came in. I place the books on the counter she smiles and looks up at me "I'm sorry miss, but we cannot sell these to you."

Suddenly a hand is placed over my mouth a vial placed right below my nose, my head is in a daze 'Shit…there…must….be...something…in there...that's making me..like..this" I grow limp in the person's arm. The last words I hear are of the store lady saying "Good night, Setsu"

Law opens the door leading him to a darkened room filled with books. Rather than turning on the lights he opened a portable light, he didn't want people to notice his presence after all. The reason he was here was simple. The idiot marines lost a large amount of information and was rumoured to be sold someone in this area. This store was the 4th one he has been to today.

He starts at the cash register, like he always has, books stores usually keep record of sold items and it was the easiest place to see what was sold rather than looking through the whole bloody shop. At the counter he sees four books placed.

He picks them up looking through each of them. All had information about the marines, whoever was thinking about buying these books had a major grudge against the marines. However one thing caught his attention though, it was star necklace. Law stared at it for a period of time, it was the necklace that Law placed on Setsu's pocket. According to Dr. Vegapunk, whoever had this necklace could be detected no matter where they were.

Law grabs the necklace in his hand. 'Well this just got more interesting, looks like now I got to look for the Princess too' Law thought. He grabs the four books and places them inside his bad while he walks outside the door pondering whether or not he should inform Luffy-ya about his princess's disappearance

Chains clang together as movement is made all around me. I open my eyes slowly head still a little dizzy from whatever they gave me. I open them to see walls and bars in front of me. I was staring at a desk a person was there writing away completely ignoring his surroundings.

Seeing as I started to move and the sound of the chains echoed through the room the person who was sitting at the desk ceased his writing and looked up at me.

"Welcome to my collection, Setsu." He said smiling.

**Rabbit: Well, that's the end of this chapter…I dunno I think this story is going downhill, I have an ending and all but I just have to figure out how to GET there first. I'm sorry this has taken so long too..I'm volunteering for a summer camp and I have barely any time to do anything. Sigh. Anyways tell me what you think, see you all next time. **


End file.
